Recent Updates
__TOC__ Here are listed updates from Kancolle game maintenance. Latest Maintenance: 26th December, 2014 Next Maintenance: 9th January, 2015 Future updates TBA * Fubuki Kai Ni * Nachi gets Kai-2 Last update 1st of January 2015 - 0:00 live update. '''Please reconnect. # '''New CGs for New Year's #* Ooyodo, Ooyodo Kai, Akashi, Akashi Kai and Yuudachi Kai Ni will get new art. #* Akashi will not have the art when at her improvement arsenal #* Quest-giver Ooyodo and Item shop Akashi will get new CGs #* Akebono's new year art will be kept until next update # New furniture #* For the Admirals who are connected between the 1st of January and the morning of 4th of January, they can get new furniture: #** 新春掛け軸二〇一五 2015 New Year's Hanging Scroll #** 門松 Kadomatsu - New Year's Pine Decoration # New Year's voiced lines- 30 ships including: #* Hatsuharu #* Fubuki #* Yuudachi #* Nagato #* Zuihou #* Bismarck Drei #* Ooi #* Hyuuga #* Ise #* Quest-giver (Ooyodo on the quest page) #* Item-shop Owner (Akashi on the item shop page) 26th December 2014 # End of Christmas Special #* The limited time voices and Christmas shipgirls will revert to normal mode #* Like last year, the Christmas CGs can be viewed in your album #* Present boxes will no longer drop #** Present boxes you already have will not disappear #* Christmas furniture removed from the shop # New Remodels #* Ashigara receives her Kai Ni at level 65 # New Ship #* Yamagumo - Asashio-class DD #* Drops at boss nodes of mid-level maps and onwards #* During the New Year (until the next maintenance) it's possible that she'll drop on earlier maps #* Current confirmed drops at: 1-5, 3-3, 3-5. See http://akankore.doorblog.jp/archives/42005817.html # New Quests #* A new composition quest: 軽快な「水上反撃部隊」を編成せよ！ #** Form a light, fast surface response fleet! #** Flagship Kasumi, Ashigara, 1 CL, 3 more DD #* A new sortie quest: 「水上反撃部隊」突入せよ！ #** Sortie the surface response fleet! #** Flagship DD, 1 CA, 1CL, 3 more DD, sortie at 2-5 and get Rank S at boss node #* These quests have unlock requirements. # Furniture #* New Releases #** しめ飾り Shrine ropes decoration for the New Year #** 年越し蕎麦 New Year's Soba (needs furniture fairy) #** 鎮守府初詣セット Naval Base New Year Shrine Visit Set #* Back on Sale #** 布団と枕 Futon and pillows #** 「長門」模型と桐ダンス "Nagato" model and paulownia chest #* BGM changers: These pieces of furniture will change the BGM into 「迎春の鎮守府」"New Year at the Naval Base" #** 年越し蕎麦 New Year's Soba #* Returning from last year's new year #** 鎮守府新年飾り Naval Base New Year's Decorations #** 「謹賀新年」掛け軸 "Happy New Year" Hanging Scroll # Jukebox #* The New BGM 「迎春の鎮守府」"New Year at the Chinjufu" can be requested from the Jukebox # Voice and other Updates #* Oboro Kai, Sazanami Kai and Wakaba Kai receive new voices for resupply, equipment, marriage, etc. #* Akebono receives new New Year themed graphics, which will last until the first update next year #* Some ships get end of year voiced lines #** Ise, Hyuuga, Kaga, Ooi, Kitakami, Furutaka, Kako, Ooyodo, Shigure, Yuudachi, Ushio, Shiratsuyu, Tanikaze, Fubuki, Akebono #* Around 30 ships will receive New Year's voiced lines (not yet implemented) Official Twitter Twitter Archived updates For updates starting June 2014, see the forum section News and Announcements . Category:Events Category:Kanmusu Category:Kantai Collection Category:Help Category:Updates